Episode 2155 (21st January 1997)
Plot It's the day of Dave's inquest and Roy refuses to go. Roy later confides in Butch that Kim insists that James is Dave's son. Both console each other on their messed up families - Butch lamenting the loss of his mother and how Zak only is looking for a replacement in Lisa. Butch concludes once something is gone, then it is best to let it go. Chris ignores Kim's grief as he pushes for power - demanding to know if she is going to accept his offer. She informs him that there has been another offer. Rachel is not happy to hear of Steve helping Kim and warns him against her. Kim tries to heal some old wounds, by making her peace with Kathy again. Kathy doesn't want to know but acknowledges that it is Kim's Birthday. At the inquest, the events of Christmas Eve are re-counted, as is the past history of Kim and Dave's affair. Frank says Dave was a hero for saving his baby. Kim tells the hearing that she wanted Dave to run away with her, but he only came to say goodbye to her and the baby and he was loyal to his wife. Kim maintains she loved David and that James was his son - and he wasn't Frank's. Upon hearing this, Frank leaves. The inquest concludes that David was a hero who showed courage and selflessness as he lost his own life as a result of saving a three month old baby. The cause of death is marked down as multiple organ failure due to burn injuries and severe smoke inhalation. The verdict is given as misadventure. Jan as usual, picks up on the one negative thing suggested - as opposed to all the positive things said about Dave - and gets distressed as she felt the court implied that Dave was "too boozed up to know what he was doing." The others assure Jan, that she has misinterpreted what the inquest was saying. After the inquest, in the Ladies, Kim and Linda have a falling out. Kim says she lied to protect Dave's good name and to show him as a loving, honourable, caring husband. However, she is not prepared to lie to her son and wants James to know who his father was. This isn't good enough for Linda and they take their rowing back out into the corrider for Kathy and everyone to hear. Kathy makes Biff tell her what Dave really was going to do that night. Linda is left angry at her husband as well as Kim as realisation sinks in for Kathy, that Dave was going to leave her. Steve calls at Home Farm and talks to Chris - while the others are out - and plays the part of Kim's phantom buyer to perfection. Frank tells Chris that he was humiliated by Kim in court and tells her never to talk to him again - or so help him he'll swing for her. Chris tells Kim that he is interested in paying the £350,000 asking price she wanted. Mandy is still refusing to cook for a hungry Zak until he sorts out his problems with Lisa. She also states that the Dingle house is like a pig-sty and it is time Zak made it more welcoming if he wants Lisa to move in. Chris tells Frank to get blood tests done to prove James' parentage once and for all. Mandy offers her sympathies to Kathy and says what a wonderful man Dave was. Roy goes and visits his sister-in-law to get away from the bad atmosphere in the Glover household, however he is shocked to discover Kathy clearing out all Dave's belongings. While Kathy finds it impossible to forgive and forget. Cast Regular cast *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *James Tate - Sam Silson (uncredited) *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic Guest cast *Coroner's Officer - Stephen Anderson *Coroner - Geoff Oldham *Chief Fire Officer - Phil Croft Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes